I Know I Can Make It Through
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Hello all! I've updated! Two chapters! Yay for me! SO READ IT AND REVIEW IT! For all of ya'll who havent read my story yet, read it to find out whats it about (MC). Okay, i'm out, but holla!
1. Default Chapter

_**I Know I Can Make It Through  
**_  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although I wish I own Craig.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I'm not really sure which season this story would fall under, but oh well. I've only watched the show a couple of times but I read a lot about it. But whatever season, they are in 9th Grade.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Manny, that's crazy!" Emma slammed her locker door shut, books in arms.  
  
"Okay, how is it crazy? Its genius, really! But I need your help. We have got to find the hottest, most amazing looking boy in Degrassi. You will help, right?" Manny did her puppy dog face as they began walking.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Fine, just don't hug me in public, okay? It's embarrassing."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Manny jumped to hug her best friend, but stopped mid-air. "Okay, any suggestions for the man of my dreams?"  
  
"Well, Manny, I hate to break it to you but Craig is one of the hottest guys in Degrassi. Except for Sean. He's the hottest." Emma stared dreamily ahead of her.  
  
"You can stop drooling now, Em. And as much as I want to date your boyfriend, I don't. C'mon, think Emma think!"  
  
"Okay. What about Jimmy?"  
  
"Um, how bout no. Besides, anyone who has touched the lips of that absolute witch Ashley doesn't deserve mine."  
  
"J.T?"  
  
"Ew! That little boy hasn't even reached puberty yet! He's just a lame-o little kid who can't wait until he gets laid."  
  
Emma sighed. "Toby?"  
  
Manny spit out some water that she had just drunken from the water fountain.  
  
"Are you kidding me? The school dork? Gosh, is our school so lame, that I am going to have to resort to Toby? This I ask you!" Manny stomped away.  
  
Emma shook her head. Her best friend could be so shallow sometimes.  
  
"What's up with her?" Emma felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. It was Sean.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just Manny on one of her little get-back-Craig fests. She wants to find the perfect guy to date, so that Craig will get jealous and run back to her. Pretty dumb, huh?"  
  
"Actually, no. It would probably work, if she had the right guy."  
  
"But what about Ashley?"  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I mean, sure they are in love. But it's sure to be like every other couple at Degrassi. They'll burn out eventually."  
  
Emma coughed slyly. "Except for us, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So Craig, its Friday. Are you doing anything tonight?" Ashley asked eagerly, her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her waist as they walked out of school together. School had ended.  
  
"I don't know. Unless it's with you, than no. I'm not." He smiled.  
  
"Okay, great! Luke Boggs is having a party. Want to be my date?"  
  
"I'd be delighted." He kissed her.  
  
"Did anybody tell you P.D.A. is restricted at this school? You should know, Ash." Manny pranced by, ruining their perfect romantic moment.  
  
"See you later, Craig." She winked and hopped down the remaining stairs.  
  
"Man, that girl is whack." Ashley sighed.  
  
"Yeah...um, hey. Can I catch up with you later?" Craig had a distant look in his eye.  
  
"What? I mean, sure. I guess. I'll call you!" She yelled after him, as he jogged away.  
  
"Way to go Manny." She whispered resentfully.  
  
"So, I talked to Sean today. He said he might be able to get you a date with some of the soccer team players." Emma said the phone to her ear while she sat on her bed.  
  
"Might?!" Manny yelled from the other line. "I'm the most popular girl at Degrassi, and all I can get is a might?"  
  
Emma just smirked. That was Manny for ya. Sweet, but oh so conceded.  
  
Manny recuperated herself. "Anyway, I don't need losers from the soccer team. What I want, is someone who will blow Craig out of the water. Someone who has the looks of Brad Pitt, the brains of Leonardo DiCapreo and the muscles of Nick Lachey. That's all I need. Is that SO much to ask for?" Manny scoffed as she piled clothes on her bed.  
  
"Not from what I can see." Emma tried her best not to die out laughing.  
  
"Good. Well, we WILL find the perfect guy for me, so help me God. Anyway, on to tonights matter. I overheard Craig and Ashley talking, and they are going to Luke's party. Practically the whole city is going to be there." Manny held up outfits to herself while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Um, Mann, this is a town. Not a city." Emma corrected.  
  
"Whatever! Look, this party is REALLY important to me, okay? For one, Luke Boggs is a sophomore."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Please tell me 'so' did not just come from your lips. Em, sophomore party=drinking. And drinking could possible lead to kissing or quite possibly casual sex."  
  
"Manny!"  
  
"Emma, don't be immature. Anyway, number two. Craig will be there! Hence my emphasis on the drinking and the kissing and the quite possible-"  
  
"I already got the memo."  
  
"Oh Emma, we've got to pick out the perfect outfit!"  
  
"Thanks but I already know what I am wearing."  
  
"Not for you, for me!"  
  
"ASHLEY!" Her mother yelled, through the blaring music coming from her room.  
  
Ashley turned down Def Leopard and opened the door. "What Mom?"  
  
Her mom sighed. "Well, you just look fascinating."  
  
She was wearing a red peasant puff-sleeved dress, with black fishnet stockings and knee-high black boots.  
  
Red highlights had been put in her hair, and her makeup had been perfectly done by Terri.  
  
Ashley smiled. "Thanks Mom..." She blushed.  
  
"Craig is going to go bonkers when he sees you. Which he should be doing now, because he's here." Her mom smiled.  
  
Ashley freaked and ran over to Terri, who was ready.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Craig. Here...I can't breathe!" Ashley yelled all panicky.  
  
"Okay, breathe in and out. You look fine! How could you not? I did your makeup!"  
  
"Yea, but this is different." She lowered her voice. "Tonight may be the night I lose my virginity."  
  
"What?!" Terri squealed.  
  
Ashley put a finger to her lip. "Shh, don't let the world know. C'mon, let's go."  
  
She took her friend's hand and led her downstairs.  
  
"Okay, final checkup. How do I look?" Manny asked, biting her lip. They were at the door of Luke's house. Music blared from underneath the door, and the ground shook from its bass.  
  
Manny was wearing a short, and I mean SHORT suede teal mini skirt. She wore a pink lacy halter top that had teal paint splattered all over it. It was the latest design from Steven McB's.  
  
On her feet were teal pumps, and her toenails and fingernails had been painted pink on one hand and foot, and teal on the others.  
  
Her hair was perfect. It was curly, but not too curly, and glowed because of some Shine-N-Fine hair gloss she had gooped on it. Her makeup was done by her stylist, Alberta. It was actually her aunt at a salon, but who would know?  
  
"Fantastic. Wonderful." Emma smiled. She just wore her hair in a short ponytail, a little lip gloss, a black wifebeater, and a white skirt. On her feet were black sandals.  
  
"Perfect!" Manny squealed. "So, are we ready?"  
  
Emma nodded. They walked in the party together. All heads turned towards them, and many boys had left their dates.  
  
"Why are they all staring at us? I don't like it!" Emma hissed in Manny's ear.  
  
"Relax, darling. That's what being in the spotlights all about! You'll get used to it." Manny replied, smiling and waving to everybody.  
  
It was late in the party, almost one A.M. But no one had left, and no one was going to. It was getting good.  
  
Ashley and Craig had been dancing for quite a while. Their friends surrounded them. Spinner and Paige, Hazel and Jimmy, J.T, Terri and Marco all danced around them.  
  
Ashley was ready. She had her groove on, she was spunky, now would've been the perfect time to go 'do it'.  
  
"Hey Craig, I'm tired. Do you want to take a break?" She asked innocently.  
  
"What? Oh, sure!" He nodded.  
  
She led him up to a bedroom.  
  
'Yes! It's empty!' She thought.  
  
Trotting over to the bed, she sat down, crossing her legs. "Well Craig, this is it."  
  
He smiled confusedly. "This is what?"  
  
"Its time for us to...you know."  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
"C'mon Craig, we have an empty bedroom, which is so hard to find at these parties. It's the perfect moment for-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
She nodded innocently.  
  
"OK, well be right back." Before she could say anything, he rushed out of the room.  
  
He sighed, unloosing the neck of his shirt.  
  
"That was close."  
  
Manny stumbled around, a drink at hand. She was looking for Emma.  
  
"Ok, she went off somewhere this way." She whispered, trying to navigate herself.  
  
But it was no use. Everytime she took a sip, her drunkenness capacity went up, up, up. She was well on her 12th drink, and was to drunk to move, much less think.  
  
"Manny?" A voice called her.  
  
She looked over. It was Emma, sitting in a corner with Sean.  
  
"Oh Emma, thank God I found you." Manny groaned, rubbing her head.  
  
Emma stood up. "Oh my gosh, are you DRUNK?"  
  
Manny tried to play it cool. "No..."  
  
Emma gave her a look.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Manny replied. "Okay, maybe just a teensy weensy bit."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Mann, we weren't supposed to drink at all!"  
  
"Whatever. This is my first."  
  
"I'm your best friend, tell the truth!"  
  
"Gosh, okay, okay. Enough with the third degree. It's my 12th." She murmured.  
  
"MANNY! I cannot believe you. That was so irresponsible, and I'm very disappointed."  
  
Manny laughed haughtily. "Yes Mother."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm taking you home." She grabbed Manny's hand. Then she turned to her boyfriend. "Sean, do you mind taking us to my house?"  
  
"No way! I want to stay!" Manny jerked her hand away.  
  
"Manny, you can't do this! You're going to get sick, and someone will take advantage of you. Now we are going home." She grabbed Manny's hand again.  
  
"If you want to be a goodie-goodie, go ahead. It's not like you and Sean are going to do much." Manny glared and walked away.  
  
Emma sighed and sat back down.  
  
Sean pulled her into a hug. "Look, she's a big girl, she'll be okay."  
  
"I know she is, but she's like a child! She needs a leash, she needs supervision! I don't know what's going to happen to her now." Emma looked at her knees.  
  
"You still want me to take you home?" He asked. Emma nodded. "C'mon."  
  
Craig walked through the halls of Luke's humongous house, looking for a bathroom.  
  
If he was going to go all the way with Ashley, he would need protection. He didn't need that pregnancy scare like with Manny all over again.  
  
Manny. Just at the sound of her name, he shivered.  
  
Ashley was more laid back, generous, and sure of herself.  
  
Manny, however, was wild. Much like himself. They were perfect for each other.  
  
He sighed and swung open the door to the nearest restroom, surprised to find that it was already occupied.  
  
A girl, with long brown, almost black hair, was bending over the toilet. Her small frame trembled as her stomach urged her for more barf.  
  
"WHOA! Oh gosh, sorry. I'll leave." He turned to shut the door, when the girl picked her head up out of the toilet.  
  
"Craig?" She sniffed.  
  
His heart stopped. Did he dare to turn to look at who so humbly called his name?  
  
Swirling on his foot, he faced her.  
  
It was Manny, or at least Manny in a screwed girl's body. Her so perfect hair was raggedy with chunks occasionally blown in it. Her makeup was smeared, due to intense sobbing. She looked like a car crash, but yet so sad and scared.  
  
Craig slowly walked over to her. "M-Manny? Are you DRUNK?!" He bent down.  
  
She didn't answer; she just looked away with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Craig, no! You're not supposed to see me like this. It should be party, then drink, and then kiss, and then it could possibly lead to casual sex. But no! It has to stop with the drinking!" She sobbed, turning over and flinging herself into him.  
  
His eyes widened. "Shh, it'll be okay." He patted her on the head awkwardly.  
  
But suddenly silence was heard. He looked down, and she had passed out in his arms.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no..." He repeated. He couldn't just LEAVE her there. But then again, what would Ashley say?  
  
"I've got to take you home." He heaved, picking her up.  
  
As he walked out of the bathroom, stares could be felt in all directions.  
  
"What? Oh like you've never seen a drunk, passed-out drama queen before?" He yelled at them, while trying to find Paige, Spin and the others. He found them at the bottom of the stairs, dancing.  
  
They all, shocked, stared at him.  
  
Spinner died out laughing. "My man! Well, I guess our wishes came true."  
  
"She's not dead, you queer!" He spat at him. "She passed out in the bathroom."  
  
Paige snickered. "Boy, the rumor mill will be up and running for weeks!"  
  
Craig blushed. "I don't know what to do with her!"  
  
Spinner laughed. "Hey Craig, I have an idea! Why don't you two go get a room and-"  
  
"Finish that sentence, and I'll rip out your groin." Craig growled.  
  
Spinner held his hands up. "Hey! Not my fault you sweet little girl Ashley is up there waiting for you. While you're down, helping the girl she despises the most."  
  
"I couldn't just leave her up there!" Craig yelled.  
  
"Yeah, because you still have feelings for her!"  
  
"I do not! And I don't need this!"  
  
Babe in arms, he stomped out of the Boggs's residence.  
  
The first thing Manny felt when she woke up was Ow. Her head felt like it was about to pound out of her skull. She had heard about this, from one of her senior friends. It was a hangover, and boy, did she wish it was over.  
  
She sat up, dressed in a long white men's shirt. "Ew! Who the hell put this in my closet?!" She asked herself.  
  
Then she finally looked around the room. It was painted dark-green, with football posters and guitar stuff everywhere.  
  
"Where the hell am I? Am I still drunk?" She groaned.  
  
Slowly, she got out of the bed and walked around the room. There were pictures. Pictures of Ashley, Spinner, and a bald guy.  
  
That explained it all. She was in Craig's room.  
  
"Oh God." She sighed.  
  
so, you like? I know I do! Please review! funnybunny7 


	2. Chapter Two: The Rumor Mill

**I Know I Can Make It Through**  
  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, although I wish I own Craig.  
  
**A/N:**OMG!!! Thank you all for all of the reviews! I expected maybe one or two reviews for this story but not this!!! Keep em' coming! ;)  
  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Manny walked down the halls of Degrassi High that Monday, snickers and glares following her every step of the way.  
  
Emma's brow furrowed. Her shock could not get any higher. "So, let me get this straight. You woke up,_in his bed_?!"  
  
Manny groaned. "Yes...I don't know what I did!!!"  
  
"Well, what can you remember?"  
  
"Um...I remember a big white tunnel, and everytime I hit this lever thingy, I would hear a honk. And I kept puking, and it just kept coming up, up, up-"  
  
"Skip ahead, please."  
  
"Fine. And...that's it." She sighed.  
  
Suddenly, someone hit her from the back, making her drop all of her belongings.  
  
"Hey, we're walking!" Manny yelled. When she looked up, Paige was sneering down at her.  
  
"What's the matter Manny, I thought you were used to being in the spotlight? Let's go girls." She snickered. Her posse followed her down the hall.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Pay no mind to what they say. Now, what happened after you woke up in Craig's bed?"  
  
"SHH! Not so loud! People already think I'm the horror from the party! It'd be just**_dreadful_**if they found out I was in Craig's bed!" She slapped her forehead and buried her face in her hands. "Gosh, beer is damned!!!" She pouted.  
  
Yet another passerby hit her, but this time she snapped. She didn't even look to see who did it.  
  
"UGH!!! I'M WALKING HERE!!! And yes, it's me. Drunken girl from the party. Go ahead!!! Laugh and point!"  
  
"Um, Mann?" Emma tapped her quickly.  
  
"No Em, I'm sick of this! It's only been like three days since the party, and already people are rumoring about me!!! No doubt the work of Paige, mind you. Oh...I'd just like to take her neck and snap it! Maybe I should just give up! I mean, after Friday, Craig will never talk to me again!!! Love sucks Emma, and don't give me shit about you and Sean!" Tears sprinkled down her face.  
  
"Manny!"  
  
Gasp. Could it be?  
  
Manny swirled around on her heel, fear in her eyes and her jaw to the floor.  
  
Craig stared back at her, Jimmy and Spinner snickering in the background.  
  
"C-Craig?" Manny choked out.  
  
Spinner stepped forward. "Hey Mann, how was Friday? I'm sure Penthouse magazine would be thrilled to hear the story!" He roared with laughter.  
  
Emma glared at him. "And how does it feel Spinner, to be the lapdog of a cover girl? I mean, didn't you see Paige on Bitch Weekly? She's gotten all the way up to Bitch of the Month. Aren't you proud?"  
  
Spinner fell silent.  
  
Manny hadn't said a word. All she could do was stare at Craig. And vice versa.  
  
Craig couldn't keep his eyes off of Manny either.  
  
Emma glared at the boys. "C'mon Manny, lets go." She began to walk ahead, but Manny didn't budge. Her eyes were glued to Craig's.  
  
Emma stopped and groaned. She walked back to Manny and grabbed her arm. Emma jerking her the whole way down the hall, Manny was looking at Craig until he disappeared into the changing bell crowd.

* * *

"So...what was that all about?" Jimmy asked, shocked.  
  
The three boys were walking to P.E.  
  
"I dunno..." Was all Craig could render out.  
  
"Well...what happened?" Jimmy grabbed a basketball out of the bin.  
  
"Um, I left the party and I walked over to that bench on Humphreys Avenue."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_I laid her down, and she puked again.  
_  
"C-Craig?" Manny coughed out, looking up at him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah...it's me. Look, you're really drunk."  
  
She nodded slowly, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I know. Gosh, how did I manage to fuck everything up? I mean, I just wanted you to notice me, that's all..." She began sobbing.  
  
"Shh...it'll be okay." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
_Then she sat up and began walking-well, I should say stumbling down Ferndale Crescent. I jumped up._  
  
"Wait, where do you think you're going?"  
  
She turned around. "Home."  
  
"Your parents are going to be really pissed at you if they see you like this." He sighed.  
  
She half laughed-half cried. "Since when do you care about me?"  
  
"Since forever."  
  
She stopped laughing. After a beat, she nodded. "Okay..."  
  
_So, I took her to my house, it was closest. I didn't want to be walking around Degrassi, with Manny, at 2 AM. I got my sister to help her undress herself and everything- stop laughing Spinner. And I spent half the night holding her hair back while she puked in my bathroom. I slept on the couch in my room, and she slept in my bed. And the next morning, I went out to get her some soup, and when I came back-_  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"-she was gone." Craig concluded.  
  
Spinner dribbled the ball and threw it to Craig. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened."  
  
Craig got angry and threw it back hard. "Yes, it was. Look, we didn't do anything."  
  
"Sure you didn't." Spinner laughed and walked back into the building.  
  
Craig stood there, fuming.

* * *

Manny sat in Home Economics, her head propped up on her fist. She was supposed to be making pot holders with Emma, but it looked as if Emma was doing all of the work.  
  
Emma nudged her. Manny growled. "What could you possibly want?"  
  
"The least you could do is hand me the red yarn!" Emma said.  
  
Manny rolled her eyes, and picked up the yarn, sitting it next to Emma. "There are you happy?"  
  
Suddenly, her elderly Home Ec. Teacher, Ms. Cedarbahn, clapped her hands. "Ok, while you are finishing up your pot holders, who can tell me, what is happening next week? Let me see...yes, Manny?"  
  
Manny who had fallen asleep and was drooling on her desk, jerked awake.  
  
"No! Not the corduroy!" She shouted. Many of the students laughed.  
  
The teacher smiled. "So nice you decided to grace us with your presence. Perhaps you would like to tell us what is happening next week?"  
  
"A sale at Abercrombie and Fitch?"  
  
The class laughed once more.  
  
The teacher's lip thinned. "Maybe it would be wise to escort you out of class. You may return when you know the answer?"  
  
Manny shrugged. "Fine." She took her bag and walked out.  
  
But at the same time, Craig was coming in from P.E.  
  
Their eyes met and sparks flew.  
  
Damn, Craig was fine. He had on a muscle shirt, and gym shorts. Sweat dripped down out of his cute little hair. Manny gasped and grabbed on to the wall to keep from falling.  
  
Manny didn't look so bad herself. She wore khaki shorts and a blue and white striped polo shirt.  
  
"Manny..."  
  
"Craig..."  
  
They awkwardly stood there, looking at anything that wasn't the other person.  
  
Manny finally spoke up. "Look, I appreciate what you did Friday."  
  
"No problem." Craig blushed.  
  
"No, it is a problem. If it wasn't for you, I would probably have been doing it with Richard McGee, and ew! Have you_seen_his nose? And those eyebrows are out of control!"  
  
Craig couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
They grew silent again.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Craig nodded.  
  
"Hopefully sooner." Manny replied. And they parted their ways.

* * *

Craig walked down the hallway with a new sense of clarity. Manny liked him. It was obvious. But obviously, he couldn't have feelings for her. He had Ashley.  
  
And speaking of Ashley-  
  
"Craig! What the hell!" She walked right up to him and slapped him twice.  
  
Craig's eyes widened. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" She slapped him again.  
  
"Yes!!! That!"  
  
"That was for leaving me in an abandoned

* * *

bedroom for an hour and a half. And this-" She slapped him again.  
  
"-was for all of the rumors I've heard about you and Manny. Craig, what's going on? I've been hearing things like you slept with her in your bed!"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders. "Look...nothing happened. You trust me, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then believe me. Nothing went on."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Okay, I believe you."  
  
Craig put his arm around her, slightly put out. God help the person who ever falls in love with Manny. 

Slowly, under his breath, he muttered "God help me."

* * *

I've updated! Yes!!!! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Mall Confessionals

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for the love in my heart for Craig. 

**Enjoy!!!**

****

****

* * *

"Okay Emma, onto the plan!" Manny plummeted backwards onto her bed.

Emma sat down calmly.

"What plan? I thought we were going shopping."

"No, you see, that was an alibi to get you to do something. I would make one hell of a lawyer.

"Actually Mann, it's the accused that needs an alibi."

"Stop being so practical, Em! Now, onto business." She got up and walked to her closet.

She pulled out three brightly colored poster boards and an art easel. She put the poster boards on the easel.

"I present to you Exhibit A." She pointed to the first poster board, which was pink and glittery, at a picture and a name.

"Meet Lee Osborne. He just transferred from New York City." A picture of a boy with shaggy blonde hair and tan skin stared back at her from the board. "He is 5'6, 135 pounds not counting muscle weight, and his hobbies are baseball, football, skateboarding and flirting with hot girls. _That _is where I come in."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, totally at a loss.

"Remember! I'm supposed to get a guy; Craig gets jealous, Ashley melts into a puddle of water...okay, maybe not that last part." Manny rethought.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I thought we were past that Mann!"

"No, _you _were past it. There's a difference."

"So let me get this straight...that's the guy you are going to use?"

"Yes!" Manny squealed and giggled.

"How did you find out this information anyway?"

"You aren't the only one with connections, you know, Em."

"_Flirting with other girls?" _Emma read. "Is that even a hobby?"

"Of course it is."

"I don't know Mann, he sounds like a player."

"Whatever Em! Besides, he'll only be around for a little while so what's it matter?" Manny paused. "Okay, onto the presentation."

She threw of the pink board, revealing a purple one with flowers all over it. In the middle was yet another picture and name.

"Boy, you really thought this out." Emma commented, impressed.

"Yep. This is The Degrassi Plaza." She pointed to the board. An adobe building, about 3 stories tall, picture was glued onto it.

"So?"

"So, he will be there at 3 PM, which is approximately," She looked at her watch. "25 minutes away. And while we are there, I will pick up my outfit for-"

She flipped off that board, and a lime green board with butterflies sat behind it. A masquerade mask hung limply in the middle.

"The Halloween Howl. The dance of the season, in which I will go with-" She bent down and picked up the pink board. "Lee."

"What if Craig asks you?"

Manny growled and rolled her eyes. "He won't. I saw him asking Ashley this morning."

"Oh..."

Manny smiled and shook it off. "But that's okay, because I will get him one day."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I know you will."

"I know I will! Because I am Manny, and Manny _always _gets what she wants."

* * *

"Thanks Mom!" Manny waved bye to her mom as they walked into the Degrassi Plaza.

"So, where is this guy going to be anyway?" Emma inquired sighing.

"The Food Court. Oh Em, I can't wait!" Manny giggled.

"Well, neither can a whole lot of other girls." Emma said, her eyebrows rose.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Manny asked quickly.

"Look." Emma pointed to a group of giggling, ditzy girls twirling their hair and flirting with a boy you could barely see over all of the concubines.

Manny's face fell. "Oh..." She fell quiet. But then the raging came. "Holy crap! Is that Jessica Moore? I told her yesterday I liked Lee! That tramp! And-oh my gosh! Paige!!! It's Paige!!! Isn't Spinner enough??? No!!! She has to go off and flirt with _my _boyfriend."

Emma cut in. "Uh, Mann? Technically he's not _your _boy-"

"Shut it, Em! I'm on a role! Anyways, look at that horror standing in the middle! Sarah Locklear? She wouldn't even _be _here if I hadn't told her about that absorbing acne cream I saw at Sally's Beauty Shop!"

Manny took a breath and sighed.

"Em, I'm much prettier than all of them, aren't I?"

Emma nodded hurriedly. "Yes, of course."

Manny sighed again and smiled. "Yea, you know what? Your right. So I'm just going to walk right over there and show him who his future romantic interest is!"

She confidently stomped to the middle of the Food Court, her Prada heels clicking against the marble floor the whole way.

"Um, excuse me." She said absentmindedly, pushing past Paige and the acne girl.

Paige scoffed. "Oh, hello _Manuela_."

Manny turned to Lee. "Hey, you're in my World Civ. Class aren't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Lee smiled a glistening, white toothy grin. "Yea..." He paused. "Manny, right?" Manny nodded. "You're the girl who keeps dropping her pencil."

Manny blushed, but nodded.

"Lee..." He stuck out his hand for her to shake it. She did, and she couldn't help but think 'His hands are so smooth. I wonder if he uses Neutrogena...'

Manny smiled. "So, Lee. Are you doing anything Friday?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I can think of, no."

"Maybe you'd like to go to the Swing Batting Cages on Friday night?" Oh, she was good.

His face lit up. "Really? You can get us in there? Isn't it really exclusive?"

Manny rolled her eyes. "Please! My middle name is exclusive."

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at six then?" He asked.

"Sure! It's a date..." She seductively licked her lips and stalked off.

Emma, who found this all rather amusing, was sitting on a bench with a Frappe latté and a US Weekly at hand.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Wonderful!" Manny twirled around dreamily. "We go to Swings on Friday."

Emma looked up. "Isn't that really exclusive?"

"Yea, but so?" Manny rolled her eyes. "My dad's brother's wife's brother-in-law used to make hot dogs for the Concession Stand there. I mean, my family practically _owns_ that park!"

Emma shook her head in awe. How did Manny do it?

Manny linked arms with her best friend and started walking. "Now, onto business. Lord and Taylor is having a humongous sale on dresses and I have my mom's credit card so-"

"But I thought we were going to get costumes for the Halloween Howl." Emma cut in.

"Well, I'm going to be a princess and my date will be my Prince Charming." Manny said, in a matter-of-factly tone. She paused. "Em, what are you and Sean going to be?"

"I don't know. I want to be Minnie and Mickey, but Sean wants to be Elvis and Priscilla."

"Please!" Manny replied. "Elvis and Priscilla are **_so _**cliché."

* * *

Emma groaned. "Mann, we've been in here for three hours. I'm on curfew, you know!"

Manny paid no attention. She zipped up the back of an amethyst tube dress, and turned to look in the mirror. "What do you think, Em?"

Emma looked up; her eyes weary as she yawned.

"Yes! Mann, yes! Everything looks good on you! Can we please go now?"

Manny continued to ignore her. "Hmm...nope." She stripped the dress off in her dressing room, throwing it in a pile of other "Nah, to poofy." Or "Does this make my thighs stick out?" dresses.

"Aww...Em! At this rate I will never find a dress!" Manny whined, pulling back on her skirt and tank top.

She stomped out of the dressing room and back into the junior dresses department.

Her eyes drifted from dress to dress, none that satisfied her.

A saleswoman whose nametag said "Clarisse" drifted over to Manny.

"Hello Miss, what may I help you with today?"

Manny ignored her. "Em! How does gray look on me?"

"Ah! Looking for a dress are you?" The saleswoman asked. "Have you tried 'the back'?" 

"The back of what?" Manny grunted, pushing past her to look at some mini dresses.

"The back of the store." The saleswoman shrewdly replied.

Manny immediately stopped. "Wait, isn't the back of the store the stuff that isn't on sale?"

The saleswoman took Manny and began walking. "That's right. We have this new dress that would look perfect on you."

"I'm interested..." Manny casually replied.

They arrived at a place that even Ramen Colchester, that rich foreign exchange student, rarely shopped.

"Now this..." Manny gasped as the saleslady pulled out a dress. "Might be what you're looking for."

It was a corset dress, very much similar to the one Beyonce wore to the VMAS a few years back, only it was crème colored.

"And..." The woman added. "We have matching shoes, jewelry, and purse."

Manny didn't even take time to think. "I-I'll take it!!!"

* * *

Emma's mouth dropped.

"$400 dollars?!" She exclaimed as they walked into the sunny afternoon, and out of the department store.

Manny slid down her sunglasses from her forehead and onto her face. "Relax Em! It includes accessories!"

"S-so???" Emma sputtered out. "$400 dollars Manny!"

"Yes, but did you see how it brought out my eyes?" Manny said dreamily.

"Do you have any _idea _how pissed your mom is going to be?"

"No...she will never know. _Right Em_?"

"Well, she will find out eventually. I mean, it will pop up on her credit card bill!"

"In that case, it's her fault! She knew what a shopaholic I am! That's like giving an alcohol addict a beer and saying 'Oh, don't drink too much!'"

"But Mann-"

"Enough! It was worth the money! And I am going to dazzle Lee!"

"If he asks you, you mean."

"Oh he **_will_** ask me, so help me God he will ask me! I just spent four hundred dollars on him, for Christ's sake! And Craig will be 'wowed' by my beauty and realize what a hag that Ashley is! It's a completely brilliant plan!" Manny reassured herself.

She would get Craig. She would. Wouldn't she?

* * *

Okay, horrible, HORRIBLE chapter! Sorry for the delay and this was just a Manny chapter. Please R&R though! You will give me the strength to go on!fb7


	4. Chapter Four: Touchdown!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah. I refuse to right a disclaimer anymore. Just read this one as your last.

**A/N: **OMG, thank you so (x 10) much for all of ya'lls reviews! I hated that chapter, but if you liked that one, you'll LOVE this one! I'll say no more, just read (and review!) ï 


End file.
